Project Summary: The training program in Integrative Neuroscience in Health and Disease is designed to provide broad-based training for both pre- and postdoctoral fellows. Our goals are to 1) train neuroscientists who have a broad understanding and acquaintance with the sub-fields of neuroscience and 2) provide financial support to collaborative research projects that join laboratories with differing intellectual and/or experimental expertise. The program builds upon a 5 year joint program between the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey and Rutgers University in Newark. Trainees, therefore, will have access to the facilities of both schools, which lie within 5 blocks of one another, and the basic science and clinical seminars and courses which they offer. The training faculty has expertise in all aspects of neuroscience, biology, and neurology. The breadth of the research ongoing in the two institutions will ensure exposure to multiple experimental approaches and multiple mentors. Additionally, there are intentional opportunities throughout the program for researchers in different sub-fields to interact. Although the faculty is experienced in successful mentoring, the program will have advisors for both pre- and post-doctorates, as well as student and postdoctoral representatives to ensure a high quality of supervision, a fulfilling training experience, and successful career advancement. Postdoctoral training will be enhanced by the Office of Postdoctoral Affairs. We are requesting support for 2 pre-doctoral fellows each year and 2 postdoctoral fellows in year 1 and 3 in each year thereafter. Each trainee will be supported for 2 years during which time they will be assisted in applying for fellowships or other grant support. Attendance and presentation at research meetings, participation in teaching activities, submission of publications and support of peers and colleagues will be strongly and actively encouraged. Relevance: This grant will train neuroscientists who will work on the entire breadth of neurological disease including degenerations, drug addiction, obesity, epilepsy, pain and language and learning disorders. It promotes interaction among all the fields of neuroscience from behavior to molecular neurobiology to stimulate innovative and therapeutic breakthroughs. [unreadable] [unreadable]